Feebas
| name='Feebas'| jname=(ヒンバス Hinbass)| image=349Feebas.png| ndex=349| evofrom=None| evointo=Milotic| gen=Generation III| pronun= FEE-bass | hp=20| atk=15| def=20| satk=10| sdef=55| spd=80| total=200| species=Fish Pokémon| type= | height=2'00"| weight=16.3 lbs| ability=Swift Swim| color='Brown'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Feebas (ヒンバス Hinbass) is a -type Pokémon. It can evolve into Milotic when its Beauty stat reaches the maximum. In order to do that, feed it beauty poffins to increase it's beauty stat.It will still need to level up. In Pokémon Black and White, Feebas evolves by being traded holding the item Prism Scale. Appearance Feebas have brown skin and blue fins on it's sides and on the top of it's head too. There is also a fin on the back of this Pokémon. They resemble Magikarp and they look ugly. Etymology Feebas probably got it's name from the word "'Fee'ble" probably because of it's low stats, and "'Bas's" Special Abilities Feebas have the special ability Swift Swim. This increases Feebas' Speed when it is raining. Feebas are considered the ugliest and weakest Pokémon in the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions. Unlike Magikarp, Feebas can learn TMs and HMs. Feebas was meant to be the weakest Pokémon Game Info Game Locations |rubysapphire=Route 119 |rsrarity=Common |emerald=Route 119 |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Mt. Coronet |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Mt. Coronet |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Tranfer from Pokéwalker |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Route 1 |bwrarity=Rare }} Side Game Locations |RSPinball=Lake (Sapphire Field) |Trozei=Secret Storage 15, Endless Level 17, Forever Level 13, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Waterfall Pond (16-19F) |PMD2=Lake Afar (1-24BF) }} Pokédex Entries |ruby=Feebas's fins are ragged and tattered from the start of its life. Because of its shoddy appearance, this Pokémon is largely ignored. It is capable of living in both the sea and in rivers. |sapphire=While Feebas's body is in tatters, it has a hardy and tenacious life force that enables it to live anywhere. However, this Pokémon is also slow and dimwitted, making it an easy catch. |emerald=Feebas live in ponds that are heavily infested with weeds. Because of its hopelessly shabby appearance, it seems as if few Trainers raise it. |firered=Ridiculed for its shabby appearance, it is ignored by researchers. It lives in ponds choked with weeds. |leafgreen=Ridiculed for its shabby appearance, it is ignored by researchers. It lives in ponds choked with weeds. |diamond=It is famous for its shabby appearance. While populous, they tend to cluster in set locations. |pearl=It eats anything, so it can even live in polluted streams and lakes. No one pays any attention to it. |platinum=It is a shabby and ugly Pokémon. However, it is very hardy and can survive on little water. |heartgold=It is the shabbiest Pokémon of all. It forms in schools and live at the bottom of rivers. |soulsilver=It is the shabbiest Pokémon of all. It forms in schools and live at the bottom of rivers. |black=It is a shabby and ugly Pokémon. However, it is very hardy and can survive on little water. |white=It is a shabby and ugly Pokémon. However, it is very hardy and can survive on little water. }} Origins Feebas appears to be based on a bass and on the tale of The Ugly Duckling on whom first is ugly, but then turns out to be a beautiful swan which is much like Feebas evolves into Milotic which is considered the most beautiful Pokémon ever. Trivia *Feebas has similarities to Magikarp. Both are known as the Fish Pokémon, both know the same level up moves, both have the same stats, and both evolve into a serpentine Pokémon. *Feebas needs to have a high Beauty stat in order to evolve and in Black and White it is the only Pokémon that evolves by trading it with a Beauty Scale. Category:Body style 03 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line